The Safe Hands of a League: trailer
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: (Remake of the Bureau of Extraoridnarys) To stop a threat against the world, the UN forms a team that includes Skinner's great grandson and Mina. R&R.


****

A while ago I posted a story about a league in 2004 fighting a front that's threatening to unleash a terrible disease upon the wold unless a ransom is paid, it was titled 'the Bureau of Extraordinarys'.  
Due to some lack of reviews I began wondering why wasn't my fic very successful even though may readers responded well to the trailer, and came to the realization that it was moving kindda slow, my use of English was poor and I had not put much effort to do it right.  
So I decide to re-make it. I made some changes to the plot that will but will make it much more Interesting, I have replaced two members of the league, changed the name of another and I will someyear get around to finding a Beta..

So read, and review if you would be Interested in reading the fic itself ad I would be glad to listen to you sugestion.

* * *

The Screen fades into black, the camera is wobbling up some dark stairs, it finally come to a door that a hand tiredly pushes open, we get a view of the people of in the room. It seams like a make-shift Headquarters of some sort, the men and women all are doing something or another, some are filing out reports or listening on a set of head-phones while some are on the phone and others are arguing.  
All of a sudden everybody takes notice of the person behind the camera, they stop what they are doing and stare in a mixture of surprise and shock. We see a leader-seaming character say in a British-accented English with lots of surprise "SIMON! YOU LOOK LIKE SH...", but before he can finish Simon -the person behind the camera- collapses onto the floor, and the screen goes black.

Next we see Simon on a hospital bed hooked up to many machines, we see some of the me and women from the previous scene, we see the leader sweating a bit as he talk's to the doctor in charge.  
"From now on, everybody who's been I contact with him since he came is forbidden to leave, we all stay here till we know what's with him..."  
The Doctor odes in approval.  
We cut to a few days later and see that the doctor, the ome and women, as well as some other people and the leader are all in the same condition as Simon. The Screen fades to black.

We hear the voice of an old woman narrate: **"When the entire world is held hostage, ad it's leaders have came to an agreement to disagree....."**

We see me and women of many nationalities and races arguing inside a conference room.  
"We need more time to find an antidote!" says one of them in a

German accent.  
"America can't find it, why do you think you could?" says another in a American accent.  
"I bet you would if you could make profit of it!"  
"You're out of line."   
"AND YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

We see a beautiful woman of sixty who's kept silent stand up and leave. We cut to later to see the woman walking in a corridor with none other than Koufi Anan.  
"Stop him, by any means necessary." says Anan as we see the doors of an Elevator -which he inside- close to the women who is just outside of it.  
"And so I shall." we hear her say as the screen ads to black. She is the woman heard earlier narrating. Her name is Cate Archer.

We see a slender figure of a woman among three dead bodies in a dark ally biting the neck of a tall burly man who is kneeling and is relentlessly waving his arms trying to escape her firm clutch, but we can not make out her face, until someone attracts here attention by someone saying "Miss Murray?"  
She looks up and we see she has red eyes that quickly fade into green, she has log auburn hair, she is dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, she is generally beautiful. She then lets go of the ma as she answers "Yes.."  
We cut to later and see her ad Cate in a pub having a drink, they both speak in British accents.

"We... the world needs you, again."  
"Does it now?" says the younger woman with amuesement in her voice.  
"We need a scientest, a fighter.... we need a leader.."

The screen fades to black ad we hear Cate narrating **"....the world will turn to those who are outcasts, misfits, talented.. The world will turn to those who are _Extraordinary_."**

We see the neck-sucker morphing into a cluster of bats and flying into the sky.

Mina Murray  
**A Vampire**

We see a young red-headed woman of 24 walking towards the camera, she is wearing a full-length jacket, gloves ad large sunglasses. We see her extend a gloved hand to remove her mask and sunglasses to reveal her Invisibility.  
We hear her American-accented voice over: "What? Haven't you seen an Invisible gal before?"

Marcie Ross  
**A Spy**

We see a brown haired man in his early thirties, with an expression of Apathy spread on his face.  
We hear his Cockney accented voice-over "Jack Skinner: First Skinner in four Generations not to give a damn about her majesty."

Jack Skinner  
**A Rogue**

  
  
We see an Asian man raising two guns and firing at a group of guards hurrying towards him and Skinner who is hiding behind him.

John Lee  
**A Hitman**

We see a burly man of fourty dressed in a brown trench coat, sun-glasses and a rain-hat, he suddenly rips the tail of his coat and four Retractable metal tentacles come out, which he uses to attack a group of guards.

Otto Octavious  
**A Menace**

We see various shots of the team in action, Mina bitting and lookig into a micro-scope. Marcie sneaking around. John aiming at someone thew the cross-hairees of his sniper-rifle. Jack picking someone's pocket. Otto scaling a wall with his tentacles. 

We see Cate talking to Anan saying: "I assure you that the world is in safe hands. And Iassure you that you would not want to kow who's hands it is.." 

Coming Soon  
**The Safe Hands of a League**


End file.
